It Ends Tonight
by ButtersAwHamburgers
Summary: Kyle has been in pain ever since his parents passed away and he had to care for Ike himself..soon,its too late for his friends to save him and he makes the biggest mistake.A songfic thats very emo and sad.
1. Suffering But Not Showing It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sourh Park or the song It Ends Tonight.

well,i wrote this story cause i'm bored..

---------------------------------------------------------

**Your Subtleties**

**They Strangle Me**

**I Can't Explain myself At All**

**And All The Wants**

**And All The Needs**

**All I Don't Want To Need At All**

--------------------------------------------------------

Kyle stared into the darkness of his room with annoyance and depression before jumping at a voice.

"Kyle?What are you doing?" the voice asked as he was cutting himself.

Kyle scowled. "None of you business Ike,now leave my room."

Ike frowned once he revealed his young self. "Okay big brother.."

Kyle rolled his eyes and continued to bring the knife across his arm painfully before stopping and throwing the bloody knife at the wall.

Kyle got up and put on his all black coat,Kyle dressed in black nowdays and only black.

Kyle was also labeled nowdays at his high school,ever since his mother and father died and he had to care for Ike himself,a outcast and a jerk.

He made his way out of his room and over to Ike. "Ike,stay in the house and play with your toys,i'm taking a walk."

Ike nodded and continued to play with his toy truck.

Kyle locked the doors and made his way to the only spot he ever hang out,his parents crash site where they had died.

He sighed and sat next to the grave where they had buried his parents on the site and ran his fingers over the carved letters sadly.

Kyle suddenly stopped as he thought to himself.

_I shouldn't be mourning for them..mom was a bitch who wouldn't let me grow up and my dad was just a creep.._

Kyle got up and walked away from the grave site with a frown,deep inside he did want to mourn them but was also convinced he didn't need them at all.

-----------------------------------------------

Thats chapter one!Sorry if its short!and yeah,i'm writing it to the song lyrics one by one!


	2. Don't Say That

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own South Park but i do in my dreams XD oh,and i don't own the lyrics or song

erm..enjoy..theres a little StanxKyle in this chapter

---------------------------------

**The Walls Start Breathing**

**My Minds Unweaving **

**Maybe its best you leave me alone**

**A weight is lifted**

**On this evening **

**I give the final blow **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle stopped walking to sigh unhappily and continued to make his way to one certain spot.His best friends house.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Oh,hey dude..what're you doing here?Shouldn't you be watching Ike?" Stan asked as he glanced over his best friends bony and unhappy face.

Kyle sighed. "I know dude,don't worry dude,i locked the doors in the house..hes safe."

Stan nodded slowly. "Okay,but dude,why are you here?"

Kyle looked into his friends eyes with tears slowly making their way down his face. "I-i honestly don't know dude..just depressed i guess..dude,i just can't stand my life..my parents are dead,my soul is dead inside of me _and_ my girlfriend passed away a year ago..i can't stand life!"

Stan sighed and pulled his friend into a hug. "Shh...settle down dude..everything will be fine..shhh.."

Kyle pulled away from the hug with a steaming mad and miserable face. "It Will?!You say that everytime dude!but you know what?BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?It never will be fine!!!Cartman makes fun of me,everyone at school hates me,THREE people i love are dead dude!"

Stan looked heartbroken for a few seconds. "Kyle..i didn't mean that it will be r----"

Kyle cut him off his sentence by running away,eventually making his way to the darkened park where yet another soul was in pain,someone you'd least expect,Wendy.

Kyle walked over slowly to her and spoke softly. "Wendy?"

Wendy jumped and looked up with a tearful scowl. "What do you want?

Kyle gulped and sat next to her. "Nothing,i just saw you..whats wrong?"

Wendy sighed tearfully. "My boyfriend,Tweek broke up with me for that slut Porchia.."

Kyle nodded and kept quiet for a few seconds. "You know why i'm here Wendy?"

Wendy shrugged. "Why?"

Kyle sighed and rested his forehead in his right palm. "I'm depressed..everyone i love who loved me too, except Ike is dead..i'm actually thinking about killing myself."

Wendy kept speechless for a few seconds. "Kyle,don't say that...there _are_ othter people who love you too besides them,i mean,think about it.I do,Stan does,Kenny,even _Cartman_ loves you,maybe not like a fairytale love,but we do love you."

Kyle sighed and ran that speech through his head,not sure what to think and mumbled to her softly. "Thanks Wendy.."

Wendy nodded and kissed his cheek.

Kyle gave her a small smile and got up,making his way back home to Ike.

He unlocked the door and called out softly. "Ike?"

Kyle smiled as he spotted a sleeping Ike next to a pile of toy cars and picked him up,taking him to his bed.

---------------------------------------------

glad this chapters done!Don't worry,more drama will come soon!


	3. Don't Tell Me Hes Dead

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own South Park or the song..o.0

btw,this chapter is Stans pov,all of the others then its Kyles.

---------------------------------------------

**When Darkness Turns To Light**

**It Ends Tonight**

**It Ends Tonight**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Stan's Pov**

I knocked on Kyles door in concern,Kenny and Wendy there with him.

"Kyle!Please open the door!" I yelled,feeling a bit worried as my friends and i have been there for almost twenty minutes.

Kenny finally manged to break open the door and they called out quietly for Kyle.

Ike came running down the stairs in his footie pjs,his face covered with tears as he ran over to me and hugged my legs. "Ky-kyle won't wake up Stan!Please help!"

I gasped as i felt a knot in my stomach and picked him up,putting him in Wendys arms. "Please watch him..stay downstairs.." I mumbled in panic and ran up the stairs,not bothering to wait for an answer.

I went into Kyles room slowly,my eyes staring in fear and panic as i saw Kyles motionless body. "KYLE!"

I ran over to him and shook him before checking his heartbeat.Nothing at all.

"KENNY!CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

**All their Povs**

The ambulance arrived not too long after Kenny called them and all four of them went to the hospital to stay with Kyle and figure out whats wrong.

Wendy was crying along with little Ike.Kenny was staring at a picture of a doctor with a patient,not bothering to speak and Stan was fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Excuse me,are you the friends of Mr.Brovlovski?" A voice asked to the four.

All of them looked up and spoke softly. "Yes."

The doctor smiled at the four. "Kyle is alright,he could've died if you didn't call us.He tried to overdose on medcine."

They sighed in relief and Wendy let Ike down,who then ran to the doctor and hugged his legs. "My brother is alright!!!"

**Kyle's Pov**

I woke up slowly and looked around._Where am i?_ I thought to myself and looked up at the fuzzy person in front of me and spoke softly. "Stan..where am i and why are you here?"

Stan smiled and hugged me gently. "Thank god you're fine Kyle!You're in the hospital and i'm here because i saved you."

I pulled away and looked up in anger. "You shouldn't have saved me Stan..i deserve to die."

Stan sighed. "Dude,just shut up about that shit for once!You have people who care about you!"

I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the pillow before mumbling. "I guess you're right.."

But i didn't think that.

---------------------------------------

HA!I scared you didn't i?Hes not going to die just yet..but he will soon!


End file.
